memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuinaron
The Tsuinaron (formerly known as the Chie) are an intelligent repto-marsupial race that are native to the planet of Puqortia in the Norma Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Tsuinaron have control over almost the entire Norma Arm and also influence smaller civilisations in the region. The Tsuinaron, though they have remained neutral for centuries since the Federation was founded, its government had recently joined the Federation. Biology Main article: Reptimacropus Argutus The Tsuinaron (Reptimacropus Argutus) are a repto-marsupial race. That is, they are part reptile, part marsupial. Most Tsuinaron have humanoid bodies with skin-like scales. Females also have pouches covered in fur, which is why Tsuinaron females look very unusual in the opinion of other races. History The Tsuinaron have a relatively peaceful history, but does have its share of wars, plagues and cataclysmic events. One significant event in the history of the Tsuinaron is the Great Strike, where a smaller rogue planet was pulled into Puqortia's orbit, and, because it was in an unstable orbit, over time, it was pulled closer and closer until it crashed into Puqortia. This event caused a massive shift in the axis, causing the planet to tilt from virtually 0 degrees to 30.24 degrees. The Great Strike itself did not cause the majority of the mass extinction that occurred: the change of axial tilt did. The Great Strike also caused the ring system that now surrounds Puqortia. This event was so significant that part of the Tsuinaron history documentation system is based on the time before or after the Great Strike occurred. Before the Rising Era (6,000,000,000 BCE - 22,858 BCE) This era in Tsuinaron history documents the events before the Rising Era. *c. 5,999,977,142 BRE: The Star Zoyltieus forms. *c. 3,000,000,000 BRE: Puqortia completes its formation. *c. 2,700,000,000 BRE: The first life forms evolve on Puqortia. *c. 1,000,000 BRE: The Chie evolve. *c. 900,000 BRE: The Chie begin to group together and become a nomadic species. *c. 10,000 BRE: The Chie stop being nomadic and begin to build settlements on the continent which would become known as Kokumion Rising Era (22,857 BCE - 8587 BCE) This era in Tsuinaron history is the time of the rise of the Tsuinaron to dominance on Puqortia. *34 RE: The total Chie population reaches 40,000 *600 RE: The Chie begin to develop communication through speech. *2000 RE: The rogue dwarf planet Malquorus, which is doomed to hit Puqortia in the Great Strike, is blasted away from its system after its star went supernova. *10,000 RE: The Chie population reaches 1,000,000 *12,000 RE: Some 3,000 Chie leave Kokumion and travel to the two other known continents, Lariru and Yushiriion. *12,500 RE: From this date, the Chie begin referring to themselves as the Tsuinaron. *13,000 RE: The Kokumion Tsuinaron unite and form the Kingdom of Kokumion. *14,000 RE: The Lariru Tsuinaron unite and form the Kingdom of Lariru. *14,100 RE: The Yushiriion Tsuinaron unite and form the Kingdom of Yushiriion. *14,500 RE: Malquorus begins orbiting around Puqortia. The Warring States Era (8586 BCE - 8498 BCE) This is a relatively short period in the history of the Tsuinaron. In fact, had the Great Strike not occurred, historians believe that the Tsuinaron would still be fighting over control of the planet. The Great Strike caused the Warring States of the Tsuinaron to unite in order to survive, thus forming the Tsuinaron Union of Sovereign Monarchies, which would eventually evolve into a Triumvirate with a central government, several years after the Tsuinaron entered space. *1 WSE: The Kokumians, who have become extremely expansionist, deliberately attack a Lariran convoy approaching Kokukyō. Lariru declares war against Quarion. Yushiriion chooses to remain neutral. *3 WSE: The Battle of the Temujin Ocean, the first sea battle in Tsuinaron history, takes place. The Lariran Navy emerges victorious, and gain control of all the Temujin Islands. *31 WSE: The Battle of the Southern Yushiirion Sea takes place. In retaliation, the Yushiriians declare war on both factions. *78 WSE: The south-eastern part of the Kingdom of Lariru is annexed by Kokumion. *88 WSE: The Great Strike occurs. Although there was no damage to the planet's physical structure (ie. the continental configuration remained the same) The total population of Tsuinaron is reduced to 400,000. The Tsuinaron retreat underground. The Great Strike Era (8498 BCE - 1998 BCE) The Great Strike Era is the several thousands of years after the cataclysmic Great Strike. The era ends when the Tsuinaron begin their Space Age. *1 GSE: A peace treaty, known to this day as the Union Treaty, was signed at the Kokukyō Underground Halls. Thus, the Tsuinaron Union of Sovereign Monarchies is formed. However, this new faction is easily forgotten as the Tsuinaron struggle to survive underground. The Tsuinaron civilisation undergoes a dark age until 800 GSE. *800 GSE: The Tsuinaron return to the surface for the first time, to find the planet had not changed much since the Great Strike. The TUSM becomes dominant in Tsuinaron society. *820 GSE: A massive population boom occurs. The population of Tsuinaron is raised to 8,000,000. *890 GSE: The first Tsuinaron aircraft are built. *900 GSE: An air force is added to the Tsuinaron Defence Force. *3,000 GSE: The rings around Puqortia become present. *6,000 GSE: Research begins to be undertaken to begin a space age. Rockets are tested. *6,500 GSE: The Tsuina Engine is developed. The first Tsuinaron spacecraft, the TSS Victory, is launched and stays in space for 9 hours. The Space Era (1998 BCE - 2002 CE) The Space Era is the Tsuinaron's first years in space. It ends when the United Triumvirate of the Tsuinaron becomes a space empire. *1 SE: The first Tsuinaron space stations orbiting around Puqortia are established *45 SE: The TUSM is reorganised into the Puqortia Democratic Federation *49 SE: The King of Yushiriion overthrows the Triumvirate and declares himself President. The Puqortian Democratic Republic is established. *79 SE: The Puqortian Revolution begins. The President and his government is overthrown, and the Triumvirate is re-established. The Democratic Federation of Puqortia is created. *100 SE: The first Tsuinaron Warp Core is constructed and is installed onto the TSS Kokumion. The vessel successfully completes a two-year long journey from Puqortia to Technosilis. Though the technology used is still primitive, the Tsuinaron become warp-capable. *1000 SE: A more powerful Warp Core is developed, and the same trip from Puqortia to Technosilis and back is attempted with the TSS Triumvirate. The time is cut down to several months. *1200 SE: The Tsuinaron Civil War occurs between the Kokumion Alliance, a rebellion force aimed to restore the independence of Kokumion, and the DFP. The war continues for 104 years. *1280 SE: The fight spreads beyond the solar system, disrupting several other civilisations and dragging them into the war. However, the Tsuinaron do not acknowledge the existence of these species, and so do not recognise themselves 'discovering other species'. Nevertheless, most species, when forced to enter the war, fight alongside the DFP. *1304 SE: The Civil War ends with the DFP victorious. The leaders of the rebellion are exiled. *3000 SE: Further improvements to the Tsuinaron Warp Core cut down the Puqortia-Technosilis voyage to several hours. *4000 SE: The rise of the first High Queen Quarius Maria Anna II initiates a period of a highly expansionist DFP. The Imperial Era begins. The Imperial Era (2002 - 2143 CE) The Imperial Era is the fourth era in Tsuinaron history. *10 IE: Technosilis, Puqortia's closest neighbour, is declared territory of the DFP. There is no resistance, as no civilisation occupied the system at the time. Colonisation of Technosilis begins. *40 IE: The Tsuinaron encounter the Phytos civilisation living on the planet of Siagla. Because the Phytos seem to have no particular political interests, the entire Akrioon system is claimed for the Tsuinaron. The Phytos Education Program begins. The DFP is renamed the Democratic Federation of Species. *41 IE: The Tsuinaron arrive in the Kryoon system, where the Kryats reside. The Kryats become an ally of the DFS. *42 IE: The Tsuinaron declare war on the Grosreichens after they attack Kryoon. The First Normarian War begins. *50 IE: The First Normarian War ends with the DFS and its allies victorious. The Treaty of Puqortia is signed. *52 IE: The Tsuinaron make first contact with the Dhragolon. The DFS is renamed the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm after this discovery outside the Norma Arm. *101 IE: The Confederate Sovereign Colonies of the Tsuinaron is proclaimed by several high-profile republicans, opposed to the DFSNA's establishment. The DFSNA government refuses to acknowledge the existence of the CSCT. *105 IE: The CSCT declares war on the DFSNA. Dubbed the 'War of the Harmonious' considering the Tsuinaron's apparent love for peace, the war lasts for ten years. *c. 110 IE: The Phytos are educated through the Phytos Education Program so that they gain the ability to use tools. *115 IE: The CSCT win the War of the Harmonious. The DFSNA is forced to accept the establishment of the CSCT. *117 IE: The Grosreichens once again attack Kryoon. The DFSNA declares war on the Grosreichens, beginning the Second Normarian War. *120 IE: The Grosreichens surrender. The Technosilis Agreement, stating that the Greater Grosreichen Empire would be split into two and put under control of the two Normarian superpowers. *127 IE: The Grosreichens are given independent control of their respective states. *141 IE: With approval from the DFSNA and Kryat United Kingdom, The Grosreichens reunify. *299 IE: The DFSNA requests membership of the Federation. The Galactic Era (2143 CE - ) This is the current era in Tsuinaron history. It had been decided by historians to begin this era when the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm had been accepted into the Galactic Senate, hence the name of the era. *1 GE: The DFSNA's request to join the Federation is approved. *90 GE: The DFSNA is attacked by the Eruption. Siagla is overrun, and the DFSNA is forced to evict the Phytos in order to save them, and relinquish control of Siagla. *96 GE: The Phytos Relocation Program ends. The DFSNA declares war on the Eruption Imperial Covenant, and calls for Federation assistance. Many factions, including the CSCT, join in the war effort. *100 GE: The Tsuinaron and their allies win the war against the Eruption. The Eruption are forced to flee from the Milky Way. Category:Alpha Quadrant species Category:Species Category:Articles by the user WikiBuilder1147 Category:Federation members